Mi más grande deseo
by Skate Panda
Summary: Anhelando su deseo con el alma, Steven tendrá solo una oportunidad para conocer a su madre gracias al amor que siente por ella después de dormir por primera vez en su alcoba. ••Prismo/Steven Universe.••


_**Hola chicos, esta vez decidí hacer algo para Steven Universe, les contaré... quise hacer un crossover de estas dos series pero por alguna razón desconocida FanFiction no me lo permitió, ¡en serio! no pude hacerlo :( pero no importa, les dejo esto por aquí, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Nota 1: Está en Steven Universe ya que está más cercano a este, quizá también lo ponga en Hora de Aventura.**_

 _ **Nota 2: Steven Universe y Hora de Aventura son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y ... ¿Pendleton Ward aún? por separado.**_

* * *

—No lo sé, es muy peligroso ¿Recuerdan como la primera vez que entró al cuarto de Rose salió asustado de ahí? ¿Qué tal si otra cosa peor le sucediera esta vez? No quiero que le pase nada malo.

Perla sonaba muy preocupada, no supo con exactitud que había sucedido aquella primera vez pero la reacción de Steven la había dejado muy preocupada, no quería que nada le sucediera a su pequeño gem. A pesar de esto Garnet y Amatista estaban de acuerdo con que Steven durmiera en la habitación de su madre, ya era hora de que fuera poseyendo lentamente las pertenencias de ella.

—Perla – habló la fusión colocando su mano en el hombro de la nombrada – Steven ya no es un niño pequeño, debemos dejar que tome sus propias decisiones, no podemos interferir por siempre en su vida – decía Garnet cruzándose de brazos

—Pero…

—Es cierto, vamos Perla, estará bien, si algo malo le sucede ya sabe cómo activar el escudo de Rose hahaha – rió la gema morada mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca

—Haaaa – bufó – de acuerdo, creo que pueden tener razón en esto. Steven – lo llamó colocándose sobre una rodilla – prométeme que no harás nada que ponga en riesgo tu vida.

—No te preocupes Perla, te prometo que me cuidaré y que no haré nada arriesgado – contestó el joven gem

—Confío plenamente en tu palabra – sonrió ella – ¿Ya cenaste?

—Sí – contestó Steven

—¿Cepillaste tu dientes?

—Sí.

—¿Recogiste bien tu alcoba?

—Eso creo – sonrió el humano

—¿Preparaste…

—Ho, vamos Perla – interrumpió Amatista – ya deja de una buena vez que Steven valla a dormir, ni que se fuera a quedar por un año en la habitación de Rose, es solo un noche.

—¡Amatista! – le retó la otra gem – solo quiero que Steven sea responsable con sus cosas – dijo cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos

—Yo creo que Steven ya lo es… ahora vámonos, dejémosle descansar – ordenó Garnet marchándose a su cuarto

—Des-can-sa Steven – decía Amatista desordenando su cabello en una pasada mientras también se adentraba a su alcoba

—Dulces sueños Steven, no te duermas muy tarde – dijo Perla dándole un beso en la frente para marchase junto con las demás

—¡Adiós chicas! ¡Descansen! Las veré en la mañana – gritó este meneando la mano

Al quedar solo dio media vuelta y cerrando los ojos soltó un gran suspiro colocándose delante del portal.

—Aquí voy… solo desearía poder entrar en la habitación de mamá para ir dormir.

Casi como una orden el pequeño cuarzo del centro de la puerta comenzó a brillar atrayendo la atención de chico, al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír intensamente cuando el portal se le fue abierto a la habitación de su madre.

—Jajajajaja, genial, gracias portal – recitó entrando en ella

Un recuerdo hermoso se le vino a la mente al ver esas hermosas nubes rosadas en la alcoba, todo era igual a que cuando entró por primera vez y cuando entró junto con Connie para jugar. Inconscientemente caminó un poco y tras avanzar un tramo se detuvo.

—Jmmmmmmm, esto es realmente asombroso, pero ¿Saben que sería bueno en estos momentos? – preguntó a la nada manteniendo sus dedos en la quijada – que el ambiente se tornara un poco nocturno, solo un poco – recalcó

En esos momentos el ambiente cambió a un cielo azulado y un poco oscuro, Steven sonrió por el cambio ambiental.

—Valla, ahora quiero que haya muchas estrellas en el cielo – ordenó apuntando arriba

Las estrellas comenzaron a brotar rápidamente entre el cielo provocando que de su boca escapara una risilla pícara, había olvidado lo genial que se sentía estar ahí, pues en ese lugar él mandaba y obtenía lo que quería sin costo alguno. Sin darse cuenta entrecerró los ojos y dio un bostezo.

—Huammmmm… ahora quiero una suave y acolchonada cama con sábanas de cara de gato-galleta – volvió a ordenar algo somnoliento

La cama apareció a un costado de él, casi por inercia el humano se dejó caer en ella adentrándose en las sábanas para que lo cubrieran por completo. Una vez atrapado entre estas miró hacia las estrellas y se puso a pensar en todas las misiones antes de dormir para arrullarlo, recordó como había sido todo, como había conocido a Connie, y también como casi se convertía en un monstruo de gatos. Se puso a pensar en todas sus aventuras realizadas hasta que un sentimiento específico lo invadió por dentro. Recordó a su mamá. Greg le había contado la historia de cómo se conocieron él y ella, también recordó aquel video que vio con Sadie en la Gran Rosquilla y se acordó que Perla también le había contado algunas cosas de su persona, pero él no se conformaba con ello.

Quería saber cómo hubiera sido ella si no estuviera ausente de las demás, si no se hubiera sacrificado físicamente para formarlo y que estuviera entre ellos, aunque no lo demostrara necesitaba del calor de una madre, y aunque Perla era muy cariñosa y cuidaba de él no era lo mismo, Steven quería conocer a su madre en persona.

—Como me encantaría poder estar contigo – habló cerrando los ojos

Esperando algo por parte de la habitación se puso un poco triste cuando no pasó nada. Pero estaba bien, sabía que su madre era parte de él y que la habitación no podía hacerlo todo, con eso le bastaba para ser feliz, dando un último bostezo cayó en un profundo sueño.

...

Habían transcurrido ya 3 horas desde que comenzó a dormir, todo marchaba normalmente, eso hasta que un pequeño pero agudo sonido atrajo su atención haciéndole abrir los ojos.

—¿Pero qué? – se preguntó a sí mismo tallándose los parpados e irguiéndose

Notó algo muy peculiar y extraño en la alcoba de Rose, a lo lejos se divisaba un portal transportador. Extrañado y confundido por la anomalía bajó de la cama y fue hacia este… no pensó en decirle a las chicas, esto era un poco emocionante para él, era como su primera misión a solas. Al llegar al pie del portal se rascó la nuca y miró a todos lados.

—Muy bien? – dijo en voz baja – ¿A dónde te diriges tú? ¿Y por qué estás en el cuarto de mi madre? Yo nunca pedí que un portal apareciera aquí a no ser que – calló por un momento – lo haya pedido mientras dormía.

Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de la nada caminó al centro de la plataforma y dudo un poco en activarla.

—Mmmmmm – gemía mordiéndose su labio dudosamente – se supone que soy un cristal gem y un chico grande ahora, los chicos grandes deben empezar a ir a misiones solos, además, solo será por un breve tiempo, no creo que nada malo me suceda – se dijo convenciéndose a sí mismo

Dudándolo un poco más se colocó en posición y activó el portal siendo trasladado a otra dimensión. Mientras lo era observó extrañas demisiones jamás antes vista para él apreciándolo en algo que parecía ser un ambiente nebuloso o espacial. Se tapó la boca al percibir el espacio oscuro pero notó rápidamente que sus pulmones no carecían de oxígeno.

—Cielos – musitó con sorpresa al estar parado entre una roca que flotaba en el espacio – ¿Por qué un portal aparecería en la habitación de mamá conectando con este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó a si mismo

Mirando a todos lados observó un cubo con pequeños agujeros a los costados. Steven se llenó de curiosidad al saber que yacía ahí, no le importaba que, solo quería averiguarlo, poco a poco estaba empezando a ser más temerario así que avanzó entre las rocas con cuidado hasta llegar al centro de este y al adentrase se topó con el amo que gobernaba en ese lugar, el todopoderoso Prismo. Al ser notado el amo lo recibió en su hogar.

—Ha hola chico, veo que has llegado al cuarto del tiempo.

Steven prestó atención absoluta al ser que le había hablado, aquel ser le recordaba en algo al León, solo que la bidimensional pintura abstracta podía hablar y sus características le resultaban algo graciosas e inanimadas.

—Disculpa ¿El qué? – preguntó con algo de preocupación al escuchar el nombre

—El cuarto del tiempo, seguramente habías oído hablar de él, no por nada estás aquí ¿Cierto? – dedujo este

—Bueno… Perla, Amatista y Garnet nunca me hablaron del cuarto del tiempo, seguro que me lo tenían ocultado – habló mirando a sus alrededores

—Espera ¿Entonces nunca habías oído hablar de esta dimensión chico? ¿De dónde vienes?

—Vengo de Ciudad Playa, yo junto con las cristal gems somos los encargados de proteger a la humanidad de los gemas malas y corrompidas – contestó Steven

—Hooo ahora lo entiendo, tu vienes de otro plano dimensional ¿No es así?

—Nunca había oído de este lugar así que supongo que sí, vengo de otra dimensión – dijo medio sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros

—Qué cosa, generalmente los aventureros vienen a mí por medio de agujeros de gusano o artefactos mágicos, pero escasamente vienen por medio de portales mágicos. Bueno entonces permíteme explicártelo todo desde el principio, eres curioso y me agradas. Mi nombre es Prismo – se presentó

—Hola Prismo, yo me llamo Steven Universe, llegué aquí por un portal de cristal en el cuarto de mi madre.

—Bien Steven Universe, escucha con atención y cuidado, estás en el cuarto del tiempo, un lugar del multi-universo ubicado en la nada, en este lugar tienes derecho a un deseo cualquiera, libre de condiciones, pero solo a uno.

—¡¿Qué?! – cuestionó entusiasmado por la noticia – ¿Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? ¡Eso es increíble! No puedo esperar para decírselo a las chicas – sus ojos brillaron creando unas estrellas en sus iris

—Sí, pero recuerda esto… debes ser totalmente especifico con lo que pidas, ya que de lo contrario podrías cometer una cosa atroz, podrías desaparecer o matar a alguien o perderte para siempre en el cosmos. Debes pedir tu deseo con mucha claridad y sin cometer equivocaciones.

—Bien, queda entendido señor ¿Con que solo un deseo hee? – decía pasando su mano por el mentón – ¿Prismo?

—Dime joven Universe – habló él esperando el deseo

—Puede sonar un poco extraño pero necesito ayuda con esto, no soy muy bueno pidiendo cosas, en la habitación de mamá suelo pedir cosas sin pensar, así que esperaba me pudieras ayudar.

—Supongo que podría aconsejarte chico.

—Pues verás, esto no es fácil de decir pero mi… mi madre desapareció para darme forma humana, y lo que en verdad deseo es que ella este conmigo, he vivido sin ella toda mi vida, lo peor de todo es que sé cómo es en persona y sé también de sus actitudes gracias a un video y a las historias que Garnet y Perla me cuentan, pero anhelo que este conmigo, anhelo tener a mi madre conmigo.

—Valla, eres la primera persona que me hace sonreír con su deseo Steven Universe, con gusto ayudaré a completar tu acometido.

—¡Muchas gracias Prismo! – gritó el humano ansioso por pedir su deseo

—Entonces… debes decir lo siguiente: Deseo poder conocer a mi verdadera madre, que esté conmigo en persona como la conocí, no solo en mi cuerpo, y deseo poder regresar a mi dimensión original sano y salvo con ella.

Steven suspiró con nerviosismo, miedo y emoción combinada. Estaba a no mucho de conocer a su auténtica y amorosa madre. Rose Cuarzo.

—Deseo poder conocer a mi verdadera madre, que esté conmigo en persona como la conocí, no solo en mi cuerpo, y deseo poder regresar a mi dimensión original sano y salvo con ella.

—Es el deseo más hermoso que jamás haya cumplido sin duda aluna – sonrió Prismo – es gracioso, eres el segundo humano que he visto entrar en este cuarto del tiempo. Bien Steven Universe, fue un gusto haberte conocido.

—Lo mismo digo Prismo.

En esos momentos un destello rosado comenzó a emanar de la nada, los ojos de Steven comenzaron a brillar ansiosa y desesperadamente mientras unas lágrimas de alegría inundaban sus ojos…

...


End file.
